CinderBulma
by Goksevlu Gorski
Summary: Is not as bad as DBZ Gang vs. The Teletubbies. Bulma= Cinder bulma Vegeta= Prince Vegeta


Title: CinderBulma Author: Trunks E-mail: Vidiott@aol.com Rating: G 

Standard Disclaimers: DragonBall Z is no mine. DragonBall Z belongs to the people who made it and the people who translated it. This is the story of Cinderella, but because Bulma is the main character, it is CinderBulma. 

CinderBulma Once upon a time there was a girl whose name was CinderBulma. She lived in a kingdom ruled by Prince Vegeta and his father King Vegeta. Her mother divorced her father and then her mother died so she had to live with her father and then her father married someone else, then her father died. She had to live with her stepmother who was evil. Her stepmother already had 2 little girls of her own and of course, they were evil too. They just made CinderBulma be their servant. One day, while CinderBulma was cleaning between her stepmother's toes, there was a knock at the door. CinderBulma's stepmother stood up, and answered the door. A handsome young gentleman was standing at the door(It was not Prince Vegeta). He said,"I come from the palace. The royal Prince Vegeta is holding a ball to find a wife. I am to inform everyone in the kingdom that everyone is invited. I have to be going now." After the guy from the palace had left CinderBulma said,"I can't wait till that ball. CinderBulma's evil stepmother said,"Who said that you were going. You are only my servant. One of my other 2 daughters will marry the Prince. Anyways, you don't even have a dress to wear to the ball." CinderBulma ran off crying and yelling,"I can't believe they're not going to let me go!" Later that night, CinderBulma went up to the attic to look for something to help her get to the ball. CinderBulma found lots of dirty old rags and toenail clippings until after looking for what seemed to be hours, she came across seven orange spheres each with a different number of stars on it. After that she felt even more hopeless. She went over to the 7 spheres, sat down on the floor and said,"I wish I could go to the ball" With that, the seven spheres started to glow. And then something that looked like lightining shot out of the spheres and into the sky. It turned into something that looked a little bit like a Dragon, but with more muscles and stuff like that. The Dragon said,"What do you want? You have 3 wishes." CinderBulma looked shocked and said,"Huh?" The Dragon then said,"You called upon the DragonBalls, the DragonBalls are those little spheres on the ground over there. When you bring them together and wish for something you summon the Eternal Dragon. The Dragon gives you 3 wishes. I am that Dragon." 

CinderBulma looked a little bit surprised then said, " Okay, my first wish is, that I want a dress so I can go to this ball tonight" 

The Dragon then said,"Your wish has been granted." 

Then, just like that, CinderBulma was out of her dirty old rags and in a beautiful blue dress. CinderBulma then said, "My second wish will be that I can have some decent shoes to wear to the royal ball tonight." 

Then the Dragon said,"Your wish has been granted. Hurry up with your third wish, I am getting very tired." 

Then CinderBulma said,"My final wish is that I can have some sort of transportation to the Prince's palace." 

Then the Dragon said,"I will let you ride on my back all the way to the castle. I must inform you that everything will go away at midnight and you'll be back in your smelly old shoes and your dirty old rags. You must be well on your way home by the stroke of midnight." 

When they arrived at the castle, CinderBulma got off the Dragon, and he shot off in a lightining bolt again. 

When CinderBulma got inside she noticed 2 things. It was already 9 o' clock and there was a huge line going all around the room. At the front of the line, Prince Vegeta was dancing with all the ladies, one at a time. CinderBulma's stepsisters and stepmother were pretty close to the front of the line. CinderBulma thought the only thing to do was wait in line for her turn to dance with Prince Vegeta. CinderBulma knew her stepsisters were bad dancers and when they were dancing with Prince Vegeta they kept stepping on his feet and CinderBulma could tell that Prince Vegeta didn't like them at all. 

After about an hour of waiting, it was CinderBulma's turn to dance with Price Vegeta. CinderBulma did not step on Prince Vegeta's feet and Prince Vegeta seemed like a pretty good dancer. When CinderBulma's turn was over Prince Vegeta smiled. CinderBulma looked at the clock. She noticed the time, it was MIDNIGHT! CinderBulma had been dancing with Prince Vegeta for far too long. She danced for 2 hours! 

She ran out the door of the palace and down the stairs. One of her 2 new shoes had fallen off, but she knew she had no time to get it. When the clock had rung the twelfth time, CinderBulma was back in her old rags and dirty shoes. By that time, CinderBulma was well on her way home. 

Meanwhile, Prince Vegeta and his father, King Vegeta came running out of the palace to see where she had gone. Prince Vegeta was about to pick CinderBulma to marry him! On his way down the stairs, Prince Vegeta found CinderBulma's brand new shoe. Then Prince Vegeta said," I didn't even know her name." Prince Vegeta could reconize her shoe because he kept looking down to see if her feet were about to mash his into the ground. The next day, Prince Vegeta would go around the kingdom looking for the person that the shoe would fit. 

It didn't take CinderBulma that long to reach home. She knew she couldn't tell her stepmother about being at the ball because she would get into deep trouble. She would have to live the rest of her life cleaning between her stepmothers toes, cleaning her stepmothers ears, and bathing her stepmother. She would have to do that than just living in the palace with Prince Vegeta. 

The next morning, CinderBulma's stepmother woke her up and told her it was time to give her a bath. After a half hour of cleaning her stepmother, it was time to clean her stepmother's ears. It seemed like forever to clean out her stepmothers ears since there was so much gunk inside of them. When she was done she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. While she was making breakfast, there was a knock on the door. CinderBulma's stepmother said,"Stay in the kitchen" 

At the door, there was the same handsome young man who had come last time, but this time he was accompanied by Prince Vegeta. Price Vegeta was holding a shoe and then he said,"We are going around the kingdom to find out who owns this shoe. Whoever this shoe fits, will marry me." 

CinderBulma's stepmother let out a yip of joy. CinderBulma was left in the kitchen alone. Prince Vegeta tried the shoe on CinderBulma's step mother, but her foot was too big. Her daughters didn't have much luck either. Prince Vegeta said,"Do you have any more people in this house?" 

CinderBulma's stepsister said,"Well there is...." She was inturupted by her mothers hand going over her mouth. "There are no other people in this house" said her stepmother. Then her CinderBulma's stepsister said,"And there isn't anyone in the kitchen cooking breakfast." 

Then CinderBulma's stepmother said,"You idiot, your not supposed to give away where Cinder..." she cut herself off knowing she had just said to much. 

Prince Vegeta asked,"May I look in the kitchen?" 

She then said angrily,"Oh, go ahead and look in the kitchen" 

Prince Vegeta opened up the kitchen door and there stood CinderBulma. Prince Vegeta then said,"I can memorize that face anywhere, you're the one from the ball! 

After that Prince Vegeta and CinderBulma rode out on a cloud a close friend had lent Prince Vegeta. They then lived for many years in Vegeta's Palace 

THE END ******************************************************* ********************************** 

My sister Serenity had nothing to do with this FanFic. I think this FanFic was okay. After you have read this FanFic, E-mail me at Vidiott@aol.com to tell me what you think about this Fanfic. Remember, this is my first Fanfic. 


End file.
